


Late Night Walk

by dedybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late at Night, Scary, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedybear/pseuds/dedybear
Summary: Very short story of a creepy encounter in the late hours of the night. fiction





	Late Night Walk

It felt, different… Almost unnerving; how still he was. His steady gaze piercing into my very being, causing me to go stiff.

I could barely see him, with the light post being in the exact spot to make him fade into the darkness that surrounded the eerie beam. The darkened windows of the buildings, not assisting my lack of night vision.

His stare wasn't like others. It wasn't like a lion stalking his prey, yet I could feel him studying me closely. It was as if he looked at a piece of art he was unsure of. A mixture of mysterious wonder and intriguing boredom.

Once the crosswalk post signaled for me to walk, he barely avoided the light as he crossed the street, approaching me. My breath caught in my throat when he was less than 2 meters away. I couldn't push out the air that was flooding my lungs. As he passed me, I felt something pinched my neck. Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few years ago, while I was in high school. sorry that it's left a little open ended. I am mostly going to post more of my original work and maybe some fanfiction. I'm trying to get better at writing and be more responsible. I hope this helps me get back into writing.


End file.
